


【无差】Something Drunk Twoset Will Do

by AlterEgo_Echo



Category: Breddy, TwoSet, Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlterEgo_Echo/pseuds/AlterEgo_Echo
Summary: *OOC，极其OOC*十分无脑“Welcome, welcome back to another episode of …”Brett不自然地卡住了，没能说完只有一句话的开场白，靠着他的肩膀一抖，像是打了个嗝。于是Eddy尝试思考，尝试转动在数个小时接近人类承受极限的噪音下停滞的大脑，补全他的话。“…TwoSetViolin.”摄像机在三脚架上缓缓扭动，Eddy皱紧眉头，世界再一次对焦，它又回到了原位。“Today we have a…epic new series.”
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	【无差】Something Drunk Twoset Will Do

当你第五次尝试把钥匙对准硕大的锁眼时，你也许就应该意识到有什么不对劲了。

Eddy一只手支在门侧，打了个几乎让自己脱臼的哈欠，低头时差点啃到一撮毛绒绒的头发。

差点粘上他涎水的头颅还在锲而不舍地晃动着，那是他的挚友——和他一同在凌晨三点被踹出酒吧的男人（Eddy不知道如果他没有碰倒那整整一排玛格丽特，他们还会停留多长时间），已经与门锁战斗了三分钟有余，并且看起来还将持续。

在特定的时刻展现不可理喻骄傲的男人在Eddy试图夺取门钥匙时固执地扭了扭身体，拒绝了他的所有帮助。好一个英雄精神，他禁不住赞扬，如果他们的对手不是一个他们开了有几个年头的老旧门锁的话，他都想放烟花庆祝了。

布里斯班禁燃烟花吗？好像不，至少几年前不。

他当然能想象他和Brett站在被烟花点燃的夜空下，在彼此的眼中窥见火光灿烂——因为那确实发生过，他们做频道的第一笔开支就是价格不菲的烟花。

“咻——”  
烟花升空——

耳边炸响的口哨声吓到了搏斗中的英雄，手臂一抖将钥匙精准地捅进了锁眼，金属扣合的响声终于宣布了历时五分钟的伟大战斗的结束，Brett几乎是摔进门里，一瞬间闷涩的空气填满了他的肺管，让他有些想吐。

“你吹什么？”Brett低头扯下一只鞋，Eddy在他身后窸窸窣窣，“那是一个A吗？”

“Nah，是烟花。”Eddy在他去够另一只鞋的时候扶住了他，虽然这一举动差点让他们双双栽倒，“咻——”，他又吹了一次，音调似乎变低了，Brett不确定。

烟花，烟花。Brett混沌的大脑拼接着单词，比起这他更在意刚才Eddy吹的是什么音，Eddy没有告诉他，这很不正常。他抬头看他的友人，Eddy脸上还挂着意犹未尽的傻笑，甚至能让他数清他有多少颗牙齿，而他该死的笑意还不准备就此停歇，不过多久就让同等荒谬的笑声也在他自己的胸腔震颤。

这下他知道Eddy在笑什么了，烟花和Eddy肆无忌惮的大笑，他的记忆中确实有一件能与之联系的事（连Eddy都记得住，这一点让Brett更加确定自己的猜测）——他们放的烟花火星四射，其中一颗幸运的余烬友好地亲吻了与沉浸在气氛中的一个男人的胸膛，在一处微妙的布料上烧出一个灼烫的小孔。

如果不是翻涌的胃酸阻止了他们，Brett觉得他们能笑到天荒地老，令人惊讶地，他觉得自己的精神状态同白天比较有过之无不及。他们喝了很多酒，很多很多酒，Brett清晰地知道这一点，他还记得他们喝空的酒瓶的形状，但是他就是想做点什么，做点什么疯狂的事，所以他提议了。

“去拍视频吗？”

Eddy这时看向他的表情有些困惑，可能是还沉浸在烟花和烫伤的乳头中，“什么——”

“去换一身……一身周边。”  
Eddy看着Brett在地板上走出一条歪歪扭扭的曲线，他看着Brett走进了某个房间，一个Eddy确定不会有任何一件周边的房间。他醉了吗？Eddy有点想笑，但等他迈出步子他发现他错了，他错得离谱。

他十分确定以及肯定自己走的是直线，但是为什么离卧室越来越远了？

Brett好像摔了什么东西，但是他第一时间想到的绝不是责怪自己，反而是理直气壮地指责靠在洗漱间边的Eddy。

“你的周边都去哪了？我怎么翻都……”Brett打了个嗝，锤了锤胸口，“都找不到。”

“Dude，那是杂物间。”Eddy觉得自己理应摆出一副得意的姿态，看吧，Brett，醉得神志不清的那个人绝不是他，尽管Brett觉得他下一秒就要栽进马桶。

至少Eddy觉得自己是正确的，所以当他觉得穿在身上的粉色卫衣比平常小了很多也没有在意，他们跌跌撞撞闯进摄影室，像是能随时粘在墙上的黏糊糊玩具一样黏在一起，途中不小心按到了还没合上的钢琴，发出一声足以让邻居暴怒地闯进他们家的噪音。

“我觉得，我觉得。”Brett坐在镜头前，摆弄摄像机，不管他怎么调节显示屏都是一片漆黑。  
，“我们可能有点醉。但是我感觉不到，我觉得……我觉得我还挺，挺清醒的。”当摄像机终于正常显示出他的脸时他呼出一口气，“但是Eddy醉了。”他看看镜头边缘头靠着椅子的友人，乱糟糟的头颅一点一点。“Eddy醉了。”

“不——我没有——”遥远模糊的声音刺激着Eddy半数陷入睡眠的神经，他左右摇晃着坐直了身体，反驳摄影机前的Brett，“你才醉了，你知道你刚刚有几句话说了两遍吗？”

“我没有说两遍！”Brett看向摇摇欲坠的Eddy，他才不会信连眼睛都睁不开的醉鬼的话。

他们简直是疯了才在这里录视频，Eddy和Brett模糊地意识到，在他们都安静下来时摄影室格外安静，只剩下设备电流的嗡鸣，接近凌晨四点绝不是应该录视频的最好时间。

况且他们还一致认为他们之中一定有一个人醉了。

摄像机里映出他们的倒影，Brett觉得他应该对准焦了，就算没有对准他也能归咎于机器，于是他清清嗓子开始。

“Welcome, welcome back to another episode of …”  
Brett不自然地卡住了，没能说完只有一句话的开场白，靠着他的肩膀一抖，像是打了个嗝。于是Eddy尝试思考，尝试转动在数个小时接近人类承受极限的噪音下停滞的大脑，补全他的话。  
“…TwoSetViolin.”  
摄像机在三脚架上缓缓扭动，Eddy皱紧眉头，世界再一次对焦，它又回到了原位。  
“Today we have a…epic new series.”

“我觉得Eddy/Brett一定醉了，所以我觉得录一期视频会相当有趣。”

他们几乎异口同声，马上陷入了一场“谁是醉鬼”的争论中，Brett认为自己的论据明确，说得言之凿凿——看看Eddy的眼睛！如果能从他眯成的一条线的眼睛里看出一分清醒，他就承认自己的失败！当然Eddy也不会甘居下风，他马上指出连开场白都念不完的家伙绝对不能称作清醒。

“所以，今天我们就来……决一胜负！”“视奏挑战！”  
他们说的话又混成了一团，但是没有人在意，Brett把平板架上谱架，谱架因为他不正确的力道应声而散，一句掷地有声的脏话被丢进空气里。

“谁输了谁就是醉鬼。”他们还勉强记得加上一句规则，Eddy本来含糊不清的话变本加厉，音节像是被强力胶糊在了一起。

“我来拿着吧，你就……照着拉。”没有人想去重新组装已经成为废铁的铁架，Brett指使Eddy去拿琴，却被捅了一下侧腰，发出一声惨叫。

“石头剪刀布！为什么我先拉！”  
屈服于Brett的淫威，Eddy还是拿出了琴开始调音，不过Brett认为他只是用琴来抵挡他的攻击，巧妙的防御，Brett赞叹，因为Brett从不突然袭击毫无防备还拿着琴的Eddy。

“因为我觉得你醉得不知道什么是剪刀。”Brett伸出手在Eddy面前比了比修剪的动作，当不安分的两根手指接近Eddy的刘海时他终于爆发了，用刚调完音的琴弓打在Brett的手上。

“Aw！”只是轻轻一击，Brett的过度反应明显吓到了不甚清醒的Eddy，一瞬间睡意烟消云散，他盯着被他敲中的一小节手腕，摇摇晃晃地举着平板，光滑得没有一丝痕迹。好样的Brett，他捕捉到友人得逞的假笑，仅仅是下半张脸挤出一些褶皱让他的笑容看起来滑稽得很。

Eddy想趁着自己还不那么困多拉几个小节，可密密麻麻的乐谱在平板上无情地嘲笑他，他的头几乎要埋进平板里了，可他还是看不清音符，每一个十六分音符都像是连在一起了，在横竖颠倒的线上放肆跳跃，晃得他想吐。

“Brett，我看不清……这也太难了。”  
他好像在乐谱的署名中看见了恩斯特，也许也是错觉，因为那个名字很快消失了，化在混乱的乐谱里，他试着拉了几个破碎的音节，好像是对的也好象是错的。

“你拉对了，继，继续。”Eddy听见Brett贴在他身后，下巴挂在他空闲的肩膀上，眼睛半阖着。但是Brett说他拉得对，Eddy开始怀疑自己是不是才是醉的那个，一个醉鬼怎么可能分辨他拉得是否正确呢？他听见Brett抱怨：“平板好重，你快一点。”

于是他开始断断续续地演奏，越过了第一个小节线，接着是第二个，而在接近第三个小节线时他被Brett的笑声打断，Brett游移的手指指向平板上薛定谔的一点，最终停在了一个反复记号上。

“这里，拉错了！明明是降E！”  
“去他的降E！Brett！睁大眼睛看看！那是一个B！”

他们对着虚无的小节线争论不休，尽管问他们中的哪一个都不会知道乐曲理应进行到哪里。Eddy莫名地感到委屈，只是一点点，一点点而已，他撅着嘴巴盯着靠在他肩上的Brett（神奇的是，他们在演奏与争论时都是这样奇怪的姿势），跳动的乐谱已经在折磨他了，现在还要加一个Brett！

他真的很想扔下琴不干了，让Brett去拉他的降E去吧，和他一丁点关系都没有。

去他的！Brett！你全都对！

“Eddy”Brett微妙地停顿，打断他的抱怨“你最近，最近在健身吗？”他捏了捏Eddy的小臂，粉色卫衣包裹下的肌肉紧实，“衣服小了。”

Eddy低头，确实如Brett说的一般，他的衣服像是小了一码。他最近健身了吗？按他的记忆他绝对没有干任何与运动沾边的事，如果起床算是仰卧起坐的话他可能勉强自己一天做两次。

但是他的衣服确实小了，这是怎么一回事呢？他毋庸置疑变强壮了。

不对，Eddy马上反应过来：“这和我们的，游戏有什么关系？”这个对话似曾相识，于是他们都笑了，他这时注意到Brett同样的粉色卫衣，袖子几乎盖住了全部手掌，肩线也滑在上臂处。

“Brett”Eddy学着Brett的语气，“你最近在瘦身吗？”他甚至能从Brett宽大的领口看见去酒吧时穿的黑色内搭，“衣服大了。”Brett循声打量自己的身体，确实如Eddy所说，可他不记得自己有去克制饮食？如果两天一杯珍珠奶茶算是克制的话。 

“质量守恒。”Eddy咯咯笑了，把琴递给Brett“你瘦了，我胖了，质量相等。”

“嗯，好像……是有这么一个词。”Brett面不改色地说出会让大部分亚裔家长摇头叹息的话，“那，那怎么才能回来呢？”他隐约记得Eddy的物理学得比他好出不少，他才不记得什么见鬼的质量守恒，见鬼，他看向Eddy手中的平板，他也看不清乐谱。

Brett拉出第一个音符就被Eddy无情地打断，像是打击报复一样，Eddy对他磕磕绊绊的演奏毫不留情，但他也不管不顾地拉了下去，直到黑白色的屏幕在他的眼中彻底支离破碎，他才不得不停下。他听见Eddy在他耳边哼了一声，才意识到自己持弓的手打到了他，可被无情肘击的受害者此时不再指出他乱七八糟的演奏里的无数错误，一反常态地安静。

Eddy闭着眼睛，半靠着他的身体，由于小提琴的阻隔没有完全地倒向他，零乱的头发扎过他的脖颈，像某些太阳能驱动的玩具一下一下点头，在Brett可以称之为刺耳的锯木声中失去了意识。

Brett想起Eddy在他头顶上打的一万个哈欠，终于也被传染，他在自己的气息中嗅到了酒精味，在酒吧喝下时的甜香已经消失殆尽，只剩下酒精压得胃部沉甸甸，像是吞下了什么固体。

“拍完视频还想放烟花的。”

这一刻Brett前所未有的清醒，Eddy靠在他肩侧的睡脸傻乎乎，肆意生长的头发乱翘着，粗暴的兔牙隐隐约约，埋在粉色卫衣里不见踪影。在六个小时前，这张无辜地埋在他衣服里的脸的主人提出要给他们放一个假，第一个假期应该以酒吧的狂欢之夜为开端，结果天算不如人算，谁知道他们又绕回了工作室。

墙头的挂钟已经指向右下方，不过多久就会有第一缕阳光透过百叶窗，Brett看向摄像机，象征正常工作的灯光不知何时已经熄灭了，全黑的屏幕无情地正对他，在平日里会让他们惊慌失措的失误，可他现在对此不以为意。

“咻——”Brett将手指蜷成环形，嘹亮的口哨声惊醒了浅眠的Eddy，椅子在瞬间失去平衡，在倒地的瞬间Brett只来得及高举手中的琴与琴弓来充当人肉缓冲垫。Eddy倒跪在他身边，完全状态外的游离神情，缓慢地眨眼，不解与迷茫充斥着每一寸眼皮。

“Brett?”  
“Yeah，bro.”  
记忆重新涌进Eddy的大脑，他在和Brett录视频，他拉完了轮到Brett拉，然后，然后……  
然后他睡着了？

“去休息吧。”  
他听见Brett这样说，一只手胡乱揉了一把他的头顶，他看见Brett站起身，踩着零乱漂移的脚步把他的琴放回盒子里，再踮起脚把自己的身体伸展到最大幅度，像是把自己摊开一样伸懒腰。

酒精还在他的脑中作祟，否则他无法理解他的一些冲动，Eddy想起他的杂物间，那里也许还有剩下他需要的东西。

他又有了一个有趣的视频主意。


End file.
